


A Million in the Hand

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Let's Ride: The Diamond Mystery in Rosemond Valley (video game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a dark and stormy night in the small town of Rosemond Valley... Late in this particular night, the town will be changed forever." Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million in the Hand

Rosemond Valley, Spring 1982  
It’s a dark and stormy night in the small town of Rosemond Valley. Rosemond Valley, a small blip on the map in Virginia’s Shenandoah Valley, wouldn’t be known to people if it weren’t for the world-famous Treasure Diamond collection.  
Late in this particular night, the town will be changed forever.  
Rosemond College sits on the edge of town. The College’s museum is home to the famed Diamond.  
A car pulls up to the empty parking lot of the museum. Someone in a trench coat and a hat walks up to the main doors and unlocks them. The person goes inside, relieved to find that the security seems to have been shut off… at least, for the doors.  
A flashlight flicks on as the coated figure ascends the stairs to the second floor. The person scans the exhibits, searching for any sign that security could jump out of nowhere. The person finally stops in front of one particular display case and shines the flashlight into a security camera, almost, but not quite, mockingly.  
The security camera watches as the person in the trench coat brings down the flashlight into the Treasure Diamond display.  
A minute later, the person speeds away into the night.


End file.
